


Alone

by Sarcastic_Cupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Cupcake/pseuds/Sarcastic_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say suicide isn't the answer, but what they don't realize is that they're not always asking the right question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It won't hurt, I reassure myself.

And I need to get away.

To bolster my resolve, I think of all the things I'm escaping from.

The smirks of my classmates as the teacher calls me out for reading. The numb realization that my "best friend" has shared my deepest secret. The utter humiliation of being brought back by the police after running away. The complete indifference to the scars on my wrists from everyone.

I _will_ do this.

I jump. And for a single glorious moment, I know what it feels like to fly.

It hurts.

And then it doesn't.


End file.
